


The Duke of Hastings and Lady Chase

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bridgerton (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arguing, Athena is a Bad Mother, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Inspired by Bridgerton (TV), Percy is the Duke, Pining, Rivalry, Royalty, Slow Burn, slighty OOC but it's a royalty AU so idk what you from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annabeth had no excitement about marrying at her young age, especially with the options presented in front of her. Ever since her father died, the pressure of marrying well has been placed upon her by her large family, especially her barring mother. The goal wasn’t to marry for love, it was to marry for power. It’d always been that way, there was nothing Annabeth could do about it, though she’d rather perish than wife a man she couldn’t bear.Or so she thought.OR The Duke of Hastings, Percy Jackson, returns to town with a new title of importance. Though he and the daughter of the Viscountess make a bad impression of one another, they're forced to work side by side in order to heal their reputation. But, will they be able to manage their fake relationship without killing each other? Or worse, falling helplessly in love?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Episode 1, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! i've been listening to the Bridgerton Musical on Tik Tok and watching the show on Netflix (which you should check out after this if you haven't already), and I thought Percy and Annabeth would fit perfectly in this storyline :) hopefully i can get these chapters released efficiently for you guys. alright, enough of me blabbering, i hope you enjoy <33 oh also to clarify i am not from 19th century england so don't criticize my dialog too much lolol ok bye for real now.

At the age of 19, Annabeth Chase the daughter of Viscountess Athena quickly became the gossip of the kingdom after her debut on the London marriage market in front of the noble queen. 

Much competition was in pursuit to win her heart over, given she made the best impression on the highest-ranking of the royal court, though Annabeth Chase was less than delighted about her fate. 

Annabeth had no excitement to marry at her young age, especially with the options presented in front of her. Ever since her father died, the pressure of marrying well has been placed upon her by her large family, especially her barring mother. The goal wasn’t to marry for love, it was to marry for power. It’d always been that way, there was nothing Annabeth could do about it, though she’d rather perish than wife a man she couldn’t bear. 

Or so she thought.

“You were absolutely stunning Annabeth,” Piper declared, pinching the young girl’s hips as Annabeth undressed into a more comfortably fitting gown. 

“Would you quit pinching me!” Annabeth exclaimed, brushing her curls back across her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t contain my excitement,” Piper cheered, flopping down across the floral couch in Annabeth’s dressing room. “What exactly did the queen call you again?’ 

Annabeth pulled at her curls lightly, biting back a smile. “Flawless,” she said shyly. 

“Flawless, she said! The Queen called you flawless, can you believe that?” Piper exclaimed, dashing away from the couch and towards her best friend, kissing her on the cheek for the fiftieth time that afternoon. 

“Piper, do you always have to be so improper,” Annabeth scoffed, pushing Piper off of her playfully. The darker haired girl scoffed. 

“Since when have you cared about being proper,” Piper said, returning to the couch. 

“Ever since the moment, I was brought into this practical kingdom on the day of my birth,” Annabeth replied. “I can’t help but mind my manners. You should learn to do the same,” 

Piper jokingly gagged and rolled her eyes. Annabeth laughed. They were silent for a moment, then, 

“Are you not even a little bit excited about what happened today,” Piper asked leaning in towards her friend. Annabeth looked down at her bare feet against the colored carpet. 

“I thought I’d be more excited than I am,” Annabeth shared truthfully. “And I feel rather selfish because I’m not,” A frown crept on her lips. 

“Why aren’t you?” Piper asked sincerely. Annabeth sighed. 

“Well, if you were to be married away to some older man you didn’t particularly fancy, I don’t think you’d be too excited about it either,” Annabeth told her. “Regardless of whether the queen was involved or not,” 

Piper didn’t respond, because she knew Annabeth was right, the girl did have an unpleasing fate. 

  
  


“However, I can’t help but feel guilty,” Annabeth continued. “If my father were alive, he’d surely be disappointed in my behavior. And I can only imagine what my mother’s thinking right now. I tried to conceal my disinterest with the whole affair, but my mom is more observant than I will ever be,” 

Piper grabbed Annabeth’s hand, gliding her over to an empty seated spot on the couch. Annabeth flopped down on the couch, sighing heavily and closing her eyes tightly. She wanted nothing more but to have a different, yet normal life. 

If anything, she was envious of Piper who had no pressure to marry particularly well. Sure, she was rich and her family had some importance in the long line of royalty, but she was no daughter of a Viscount like Annabeth. She didn’t have the pressure like Annabeth. None of the constant shouting and being held on this high pedestal because her entire family is depending on her. 

If only it would end. 

“I know you’re not feeling particularly great right now, but I have something that will make you feel better,” Piper declared. Annabeth turned her head towards her friend, still feeling down about her clouded thoughts. 

“What could possibly make me feel better?” The blonde questioned. 

Piper waited a moment, and then said, “You’re breasts looked especially good in your dress today,” 

Annabeth was trying her hardest not to burst out into laughter. 

“Piper McClean you are so inappropriate,” Annabeth said, curling her lips and holding in the giggles brewing in her chest. “You can’t say such foolish things with my mother in the other room,” 

“When have I ever given a damn about what your mother said?” Piper asked not so disingenuously, beginning to tickle the blonde girl. Annabeth couldn’t hold in her laughter anymore. 

And when Annabeth laughed, she laughed loudly even snorting unintentionally sometimes. Another petty insecurity she’d had since she’s been told on many occasions that her laugh was improper by her mother. Annabeth was starting to believe anything enjoyable to her mother was improper. But again, nothing she or anyone else could do about it. 

Now the girls were in an extremely deafening fit of laughter which was much needed to cure Annabeth’s mood. But the lightened mood turned dim yet again when Athena decided to make an entrance. 

“Girls, must we really laugh so loudly,” Athena said, looking disappointed at the two. This wasn’t the first time she’s had to tell them to quiet down. “I can hear you from all the way down the hall, it’s giving me an awful headache,” 

Annabeth started to feel like utter shit again. The mere presence of her mother made her want to cry or scream, maybe even both. But her mother was right, the girls were being improper. No way Annabeth was going to find a husband if she kept this up. Not like she wanted to anyway. 

“Annabeth if you really cared about this family as you claim you do, you would learn not to be so loud in every room you enter. For heaven’s sake, your poor cousin is asleep!” Athena exclaimed on the verge of pacing about the room. 

Annabeth arched an eyebrow. 

“I thought Magnus went out on the town to see a friend?” Annabeth replied. She hesitated on the word friend. 

“Who?” Athena asked. Maybe Annabeth shouldn’t have said anything in the first place, so she didn’t reply. Athena scoffed. “Well, it’s the first I’ve heard of it,” 

Annabeth and Piper eyed each other quickly, a glance that Athena caught but decided not to address. She’d find out the whereabouts of Magnus sooner than later. It was time to change the subject. Athena clapped her hands together, rubbing them quickly as if she’d remembered what she was in the dressing room for. 

“Ah, yes, what I came in here to tell you,” Athena continued, getting ready to make an announcement. Ugh, more news. The opposite of what Annabeth wanted right now. “We will be attending a ball tonight,” 

Annabeth’s face dropped. She doesn’t remember that being on her list of to-do’s this morning when she woke up. She shook her head quickly, her eyes closed. Had she just forgotten? No way she did, Annabeth isn’t the type to forget something that crucial.

“Since when?” She asked rather impolitely, though she didn’t intend to. “I thought we were done with the festivities for the afternoon,” 

Athena again gave her daughter a disappointed look before answering. 

“Well, it wasn’t in our plans but we’ve suddenly been invited due to your greatest impression on the Queen today,” Athena explained, masking the excitement on her face. Kind of looking more prideful for herself than for Annabeth. “The Duke has supposedly returned to town,” 

“Meaning?” 

“Meaning his good friend is hosting a ball in celebration of his return, and we will be in attendance,” Athena explained further. “Is there an issue, my dearest?” 

Annabeth hated her mother’s spitefully condescending tone. 

“Well, Piper and I had plans to get tea,” Annabeth explained, trying to bite back the upset in her voice. She knew she wasn’t going to win this argument. 

Athena gave her a funny look, almost offended. 

“Annabeth you are to be married in the coming months, there is no more time for sacrificing a grand ball for late afternoon tea dates,” Athena said, her voice growing higher as her heart became angrier. “Besides, I did not raise you to behave this way, and neither did your father,” 

The mention of her father made Annabeth’s heart sting. Through her peripheral vision, she could see Piper glance over at her softly, but Annabeth didn’t return the look. She felt warm tears welling into the brim of her eyes. 

Athena sighed, looking up to the ceiling in aggravation. 

“Enough of all this fuss, you girls need to get ready. Annabeth, you’ll be meeting many men tonight who are more than suitable to be your husband, and I need you on your best behavior. This attitude will not fly any longer,” Athena told her sternly. “And erase that frown upon your face, you’ll get more wrinkles than you already have now. Both of your dresses are arriving in the other room now, girls. Move quickly, we don’t have much time to waste,” 

Then Athena left the room. 

Piper still had her eyes fixated on Annabeth, wanting to give her comfort but unsure as to how. She knew Annabeth took Athena’s word hard, but she didn’t condemn her for it, Athena was a monster. 

“Annabeth, are you alright?” Piper asked. Still, Annabeth didn’t look at her, but Piper managed to still get a view of the warm tear falling across Annabeth’s left cheek.  The blonde girl sniffed, wiping her tears immediately. 

“I must get ready,” And with that, she exited the room. 

_______________________________

The Season’s Opening Ball is an honor to be invited to for everyone and anyone who truly matters is to make an appearance. This isn’t the Chase families first time attending, and it most certainly won’t be their last. 

However, this time Annabeth is bound to be the center of attention, given all the new gossip running about her and the future of the Chase family. Expectedly, men are going to be surrounding her, asking for even just a few minutes of her time to have a dance. 

Ball’s were supposed to be fun, but to Annabeth, this felt like a chore. 

“I’ll remind you that you are not here to have fun. This is important for the future of our family, and you need to be on your absolute best behavior, understand?” Athena told her daughter during the carriage ride on the way to the event. Annabeth simply nodded in response, looking out the window. 

“Annabeth, look at me,” Athena demanded, so the younger blonde obeyed. “Don’t let me down,” 

They arrived in no time at all, Annabeth being assisted out of the carriage as she has been many times before. 

A nice kiss on the hand and a welcoming smile, being greeted with, “Lady Annabeth of the Chase Family” gave her comfort, while making her stomach fall sick all the same. 

It must’ve been blatantly clear how nervous she truly was by the nauseated look plastered across her face. To her surprise, Magnus hooked the girl’s arm unexpectedly in an attempt to calm her nerves. 

“Don’t look so nervous, cousin,” Magnus said through his teeth as people started noticing the family’s arrival. “We’re at a ball, you’re supposed to politely smile,” he teased. 

“That’s kind of difficult when you feel like you’re about to vomit all of your new gown,” She said, clearing her throat quietly. Magnus laughed. “Don’t laugh at me, I’m serious,” She whispered, trying not to get loud enough for her mom to hear. 

Magnus laughed again. “You’ll be fine, cousin,” 

Annabeth found it hard to believe him. 

Though the Ball wasn’t as miserable as she prepared for it to be, she still wasn’t having a lot of fun. She missed Piper, wherever she was amongst the crowd. At times she found it hard to breathe, but she couldn’t determine whether that was because her mother was eyeing her constantly like a hawk, or because her corset was on too tightly. 

Often she would find herself in the arms of men who believed they were worthy of her love. Some were elegant and dashing, while others were her living nightmare. Some men really need to be taught about proper hygiene, especially when breathing in the face of the Daughter of the Viscount. 

Annabeth did enjoy the music though, which did provide some sort of comfort.

Eventually, Magnus pulled her aside to get her away from all the men for a moment, just to take a breather. Though Piper was Annabeth’s best friend, Magnus knew her the most, and he could easily detect when his cousin needed a break. 

“How are you doing?” Magnus asked his rather flustered cousin. “Find any men you like?” Annabeth scoffed, sighing under her breath. 

“As if,” Annabeth said, trying to maintain a good posture while catching her breath. “Ugh, I need a drink,” She decided, walking over to one of the servants handling beverages. 

“No, no, no,” Magnus said, pulling her back. “Your mother specifically asked me to keep watch on you and make sure you don’t get out of hand. Especially with alcohol on your breath,” He muttered. 

Annabeth wanted to whine and fuss, throw a tantrum even. 

“My mother absolutely despises me,” She grit through her teeth

“She doesn’t hate you, she just wants the best for you,” Magnus reassured. 

“If she wanted the best for me, I wouldn’t have to be doing all of this nonsense,” 

“Well, Annabeth it’s not like you have much of a choice,” He replied. “It’s your way, as a Lady-” 

“My way as a Lady is to what? To marry a man whom I do not love and spend my life in utter misery? And then what, turn into my mother?” Annabeth’s worst fear. 

“Annabeth, don’t shout, there are people around-” Magnus tried to calm her down as her tone began to rise with her anger. She was so agitated she couldn’t stand it. 

“Hell if I care,” Annabeth scoffed, stepping closer to her cousin. “I could care less about the spoiled and petty people of so-called-importance in this room,”

“And you are amongst them, daughter of the Viscountess,” Magnus snapped back, immediately getting Annabeth to shut up. 

Her cousin was right, she was just as spoiled as the rest of the privileged people in this room. She couldn’t single herself out as different just because she had opposing beliefs. Her opposing beliefs wouldn’t get rid of her title, or her role in the kingdom. And at the end of the day, whether she liked it or not, she was to be married. She had a role to fulfill, and a grand amount of people she didn’t have the audacity to let down.   
  


She took a deep breath, fiddling on her fingers, though her mother instructed her not to do so. She couldn’t help it though, when she got in a nervous fit and feeling poorly about herself. Magnus looked down upon her sympathetically. 

“I’m sorry for my words, I didn’t mean to make you feel poorly of yourself,” Magnus apologized sincerely. She just nodded in response, not finding the courage to make eye contact. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll let you go sneak a drink, as long as you keep meeting more suitors per your mother’s request. I won’t snitch,” He proposed. 

She looked up at him brightly, a wide grin on her face. She leaned into him closely, kissing him on the cheek thankfully, which made Magnus smile back. 

“You’re the best cousin in the world,” She told him, walking towards a table full of drinks as secretly as she could. 

Annabeth grabbed the first beverage she saw, not minding whether it was an alcoholic or just a stale drink. She drank it immediately, quickly regretting her decision to chug it down rather than a sip and feeling the sour taste wring throughout her entire body. The feeling of it down her throat made her want to vomit already, but she wasn’t that weak, the taste just caught off guard. 

To her dismay, a suitor was nearing quicker than she would’ve preferred. Figuring out how to make herself presentable while keeping her beverage down as tears started to coat the brim of her eyes. She coughed, and then coughed again, somehow managing to take a deep breath. 

Relax Annabeth, people are watching you. 

“My Lady, are you alright?” The voice asked her softly. She couldn’t manage words, only giving the suitor a thumbs up. Her mother would kill her if she was witnessing this. “Are you sure? Do I need to get the Viscountess?” 

“No!” Annabeth exclaimed louder than she intended, grabbing the eyes of those around him. She turned to look at them, the crowd flashing her appalled looks. She swallowed, “I mean, no. No need for that, I’m alright. No need for my mother,” 

The suitor ahead of her just nodded slowly, still observing her manner. 

“My lady, I’m sorry if I’m interrupting you, but I couldn’t help but eye you this entire night,” He told him, smirking in a way Annabeth didn’t particularly enjoy. “You look ravishing in your gown,” 

Annabeth forced a smile. 

“Have we met, My Lord?” Annabeth cleared her throat, dismissing his compliment. Ball etiquette was the least of her concerns tonight. The man clicked his tongue. 

  
“How rude of me, I must introduce myself. I am Lord Castellan, My Lady,” 

He grabbed her hand, kissing it softly. Again, Annabeth faked a smile yet, trying to observe the man ahead of her. She felt she recognized him, but couldn’t place from where or when. “We’ve met before, but only when you were nothing but a toddler,” 

Something about that made her feel unsettled. 

“Well, it’s nice to make your acquaintance again, My Lord, I suppose,” Annabeth said, still feeling rather confused, but trying not to think much of it. “You claim to have known me from my childhood, yes? Why can’t I seem to recognize you, My Lord,” 

The man laughed to himself, shaking his head back and forth. 

“Never mind that, My Lady. You’ll find me out in due time as I do have the intent to pursue you in the coming days,” He was trying to come off as charming, but Annabeth only felt creeped out. 

She was meeting suitors all evening and thought she’d gotten at least somewhat adjusted to it by now, however this man made her feel gross. It made her feel uncomfortable to be in his presence, and she wished to be no longer. 

Annabeth was in dire need to escape, but the girl lacked an excuse as to why. 

“My apologies good sir, but my cousin. He summons me. I must be off,” Annabeth lied. Lord Castellan huffed in response. She flashed him one last fake smile, then, “Adieu,’ 

She quickly dashed away from him as fast as she could, fighting the urge to look back at him, but somehow she could feel his eyes watching her as she glided across the room. 

In fear, she looked back at the Lord who was still grinning alarmingly. For a man who looked much older than she was, Annabeth did not feel comfortable with the idea of him eyeing her all night as he claimed he was. The young blond was so distressed, not focusing on her destination or who might not be in the way of her fast-paced walking. Surely she was dead if her mother caught her in such a fit. 

Things couldn’t get any worse. Well, until they did. 

Suddenly the weight of her body crashed into another, who seemed to belong to a man. Alarmed, she gasped nearly falling back onto her feet. But the guy ahead of her caught her wrist before she stumbled any more than she already was. 

“Pardon me,” She gasped, still exasperated from the whole affair. 

“Forgive me,” He responded, his voice deep and husk, making Annabeth’s throat tingle. She looked at him, drinking in all that was his stature. 

The man was dark-haired, tan-skinned, and much taller than she. So much so that she had to look up to meet his eyes, which was no issue for they were absolutely stunning. A clear colored green shined back into the grey eyes of Annabeth Chase, leaving her breathless for a moment. 

The two didn’t realize, but his arm was still attached to her wrist where he had caught her. And though she didn’t want to let go, it wasn’t appropriate to keep contact this long with a man she’d just met. 

They broke eyes awkwardly, Annabeth turning back towards the thing that’d been distressing her the most that evening. From across the floor, she could see Lord Castellan trying to wiggle his way towards the crowd of people and towards her direction. She turned back towards the tall man ahead of her. 

“Tell me your name,” She demanded sweetly with a smile that she wasn’t necessarily faking. He stared at her blankly, as if he was trying to calculate his next move. “Your name, sir?” 

“Am I truly supposed to believe you don’t know who I am,” The dark-haired gentlemen replied, almost looking offended. 

Annabeth didn’t have time for this man’s shenanigans, she just needed a fake distraction from the older man inching closer and closer to her by the second. She decided to fake a laugh as if she and the man had already been deep into the conversation. 

The gentleman gave her a funny look, he must’ve thought she was crazy. So much for making good first impressions. Wow, her mom is really gonna kill her. 

“If you’re trying to make a worthy impression I’d prefer you not do so by accosting me,” The gentleman told her. Annabeth was taken aback. 

“By accosting you?” She asked him in response. He simply nodded. “Sir, surely that is not what I’m –this is not–” She cleared her throat, fixing her posture. “Sir, what is your name?” He looked her in the eyes carefully. 

“Jackson,” He declared, irritation thriving in his throat. She didn’t like the way he spoke to her, slowly growing just as annoyed with his presence as much as Lord Castellan who was still drawing near her. 

Then a sudden familiar voice from around the corner rang in her left ear. 

“Jackson!” Her cousin exclaimed, making his way towards their direction. The dark-haired boy’s irritation quickly faded, and a grin fell over his cheeks. 

“Chase!” This so-called Jackson exclaimed back. They greeted each other with a firm shake of hands. “It’s been quite some time hasn’t it?” 

“Yes,” Magnus responded. Annabeth was more bewildered than ever. “I’m so sorry to hear about your father, but i’m pleased to greet you with your new title Duke of Hasting, is that right?”

Annabeth’s jaw fell. 

“I’m sorry, did you say the Duke? This is the Duke?” Annabeth asked, intruding on the conversation. “Of Hastings, you said?” She was in utter disbelief, but also very intrigued. No wonder he had some way about him that Annabeth couldn’t manage to understand at first glance. 

“Yes, the Duke of Hastings, otherwise known as my good friend Percy Jackson,” Magnus told the girl quickly. Percy Jackson. Hmm. Percy. The name made Annabeth’s stomach flutter. “Percy, this is my cousin Annabeth Chase,” 

Percy looked at her carefully, visibly hiding his thoughts behind his eyes. Annabeth desired to know what exactly the Duke of Hasting had been thinking. And though she made a dishonorable impression, she had a feeling he too yearned to know just what exactly she was thinking about as well. 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Duke,” Annabeth said, a smirk forming on her face. This felt like the start of a game she was more than willing to play. 

“You as well, Miss Chase,” Percy replied, holding a stern look, but Annabeth didn’t feel a bit intimidated. 

“Hastings, we shall soon get together properly. I expect to see you over at our abode some time, yes?” Magnus asked politely. 

“Indeed. Evening, Chase,” He replied, nodding at Magnus. He turned towards Annabeth once more, hesitating before speaking. “Miss Chase,” 

And with that, both Chase cousins linked arms and left Percy Jackson on the floor, alone. Percy watched as she walked away, observing her entire figure before Annabeth was no longer in sight of him. 


	2. Episode 1, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome back, thanks for continuing to read. just gotta clarify this bc i didn't before but I don't know own any of the rights to bridgerton lol. just had to make that statement so i don't somehow get in trouble. anyways, hope you enjoy chapter two :)

The next day, Annabeth woke up in a brilliant mood, even though she wasn’t particularly excited for the day. She was ordered to meet with all the potential men suited to take her hand in marriage. Her mother asked her if she had fallen ill given her daughter’s unexpected, and never before seen excitement pertaining to this entire marriage situation. However, something in Annabeth must’ve changed after the ball last night, though she was unable to detect what exactly it was. 

“I do wonder which gentlemen will be the very first to call,” She asked the Maid assisting her out of bed. “I have so much to ask of them all,” Annabeth giggled. 

“Well nevermind that now, we must get you dressed!” The Maid responded, guiding her out of the main bedroom. 

The Chase family and Piper included all met in the blue drawing-room, waiting patiently. Annabeth was sitting straight up next to her mother on the couch, Piper on the couch across from them, slouching in her sitting position. Magnus was pacing back and forth about the room. 

“Magnus? Could you please stop pacing, it’s making me anxious,” Annabeth asked him, fighting the urge to pick at her fingers. “Just sit down, will you?” 

“Annabeth, don’t get too aggravated with your cousin now. You are to be married, don’t raise your voice like such,” Athena told her daughter, not bothering to look her in the eyes. 

Annabeth tried not to get so fixated on it. 

Soon after suitors were pouring into the room, eager to speak to the youngest Chase girl. She believed they were only interested because of her more than an honorable impression on the Queen, but there wasn’t anything Annabeth could do about it anyway, so she attempted to have a good time. 

She recognized some men from the night before, some amongst those she liked and others, not so much. And they were delightful to speak to, but none of them felt husband material for her. Did she know what she was looking for? No. But, today was more about what her mother wanted, rather than her. Annabeth had to remind herself that constantly. 

This routine continued for longer than she wanted, and her burst of excitement about it quickly died out. For days she was meeting men constantly, none who seemed impressive enough for her or her mother. And none of them proposed. 

For some reason, she expected a certain person to walk through the door, the only one who caught her fancy that night. The reason why she went to bed so elated. But it was silly of her to believe he ever would. Just Annabeth yet again wishful thinking. 

And if things couldn’t get any worse, on the third day, she was greeted by someone she was silently wishing she wouldn’t see. 

“A caller for Miss Chase,” An Announcer made, entering the drawing-room where Annabeth, Piper, and Athena had stayed put. Magnus was out somewhere in an unknown location. The girls didn’t care enough to ask. 

“Finally, someone new,” Athena sighed, standing up. “Let’s hope this one doesn’t bore us to death like the others,” She signaled for the girls to stand up, fixing Annabeth’s dress so she looked more presentable. 

“The Lord Castellan,” The Announcer cheered. Annabeth suddenly felt ill. Of course, this was happening to her, she was so unlucky. 

“Come on in, good sir,” Athena greeted from afar. “May I help you to some freshly prepared biscuits?” Athena laughed. “Piper allow some room for his Lordship, will you? Make yourself useful around the house, will you dear?” 

Piper looked over at Annabeth who was pale as a ghost. Athena was practically asking Piper to leave, and though she didn’t want to, she couldn’t argue against the Viscountress’ words. Annabeth was utterly miserable. 

Lord Castellan made his way over to the couch, sitting near Annabeth. She hoped he wouldn’t get any closer. His odor was already foul enough from where he was sitting. 

“My apologies for not visiting you sooner,” He said, looking at her closely. “I presumed your affections were already engaged,” The Lord told her, flashing an unquenchable smile. Annabeth wished she was dead already. 

Before Annabeth had time to respond, Lord Castellan decided to continue. 

“And now I know,” He said, smiling to himself. Annabeth swallowed thickly, trying to force a laugh. She had to make a better impression than before, given the fact that her Mom was watching her closer than she ever had before. 

“Know what, My Lord?” 

Lord Castellan paused, then said,“You and I were destined for each other,” 

Annabeth was going to pass out. 

_______________________________

“I am not to marry that man Magnus, I won’t do it,” Annabeth said intensely, her voice sounding as if she were on the verge of tears. 

Though this was supposed to be a relaxing afternoon horseback ride through the park, she couldn’t help but panic over the man that was nearly fated to be her’s. 

“Lord Castellan is harmless Annabeth. There will be others to come,” Magnus reassured, though he didn’t sound so confident. 

“But you heard what the papers are saying about me. They’ve declared me to be ineligible, worthy of the mere affection of a detestable simpleton,” 

“Annabeth, you give too much credit to these supposed papers and whoever is writing about you. They are not the queen, they don’t know anything. Everything will be fine,”

“I cannot be so sure, Magnus,” Annabeth felt so hopeless. “Mother wants me married, and fast. She’s managed to scare off every worthy suitor available, which is merely just my luck. Again, I tell you she wants to see me miserable!” 

“Annabeth –” 

“Magnus you have not a clue what it feels like to be a woman,” She exclaimed. “You have no idea how absolutely terrifying it is to be whisked into a marriage with a man you want nothing to do with. If I am not able to find a suitable husband, I will be nothing. I can’t let everyone down,” 

“You will not be worthless Annabeth. You are a Chase,” Magnus reminded her. Annabeth stared off into the horizon. 

“Nowadays I’m starting to wish that I wasn’t,” 

_______________________________

The next day Athena declared the Chase household would be hosting dinner for friends and family alike. Annabeth and Magnus were allowed to invite a few guests of their choosing, Annabeth choosing Piper obviously, while Magnus invited a handful of his friends. 

The main reason for the dinnertime event was to impress the Duke who’d returned to town. In hearing about this, Annabeth was suddenly fascinated by the occasion, rather than seeing it as another family dinner. And when she found herself seated next to him, she grew excited for a reason she wasn’t necessarily ready to understand quite yet. 

But as her days apart from the man progressed, the strange infatuation with him inside her was brewing quickly until it was a bubbling sensation in her chest as she tried not to glance at him too obviously as he was seated on her right. 

However, Annabeth wasn’t the only one majorly intrigued by the Duke’s presence for her family couldn’t stop showering him with a load of questions. Annabeth was surprised he wasn’t totally overwhelmed by the question, and even if he was, no one could tell. 

Percy had this cunning charm to him and a great smile that won over everyone at the table. Annabeth didn’t find time to speak to him yet, though they were sat directly next to each other, the girl was so shy. He made her cheeks flush whenever his arm accidentally brushed against her’s, though sometimes it didn’t feel like such an accident. 

Percy seemed to have no intention of speaking to Annabeth that evening, but she was starting to notice him paying close attention to her, even though he never fixated on his eyes on the girl. The blonde couldn’t tell if he was somehow trying to be subtle, or if she was just overthinking things. 

“You should join us more often, Your Grace,” Athena said, flashing the boy a smile. She was acting different, and it was difficult for Annabeth to watch. Even Magnus looked annoyed at his end of the table. 

Percy just smiled at Athena, taking a sip out of his wine glass. 

Sometime after, Percy and Annabeth were both observing the table elegantly, eventually fixating their eyes on each other unintentionally. And though Annabeth desired to meet his gaze all evening, his green eyes piercing at her for even a second made her nervous. She couldn’t help but look away quickly. 

Percy, however, didn’t break contact and watched as her relaxed manner turned into something that resembled the start of a nervous breakdown. 

“You appear displeased, Miss Chase,” He said, quietly towards her direction. 

Annabeth took a deep breath. The moment she was waiting for since she parted him days ago, she could not waste an opportunity for a good conversation. She cleared her throat, snapping her head towards him confidently. 

“Do I?” Annabeth replied, raising her eyebrow swiftly. She forced herself to remain eye contact. 

“Well, you haven’t bothered to speak to me this entire night though I’m sat directly to your right,” Percy rhymed. He took another sip of his wine. “Strange how we managed to be sat next to each other, hm? I’d like to think you’re happy about that,” 

Annabeth wouldn’t say she was necessarily happy, but she had to bite her inner cheek to keep from smiling at his comment. 

“And what makes you think that, Your Grace?” She countered, still looking at him sternly. He arched his eyebrow, surprised at her quick response. The way she emphasized, _ “Your Grace”  _ sparked an interest in Percy he hadn’t felt since the night the two first met. 

The boy shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat, looking away from Annabeth while still paying close attention to her. 

  
“Well I just assumed by the blushing of your cheeks each time I brushed your shoulder,  _ accidentally _ ,” Percy emphasized accidentally for a reason. 

“Your paying close attention to me, Jackson? Whatever for?” She responded, growing excited as their banter started growing stronger. She was more confident in her words than she thought she’d be. 

Percy shifted in his chair, but he didn’t seem uncomfortable. 

“I’m just observant, My Lady,” Percy said simply, taking another sip of his wine, then looking at her. “Unless you want there to be another reason for my peripherals catching your constant change in manner,” 

Annabeth had to take another breath as she felt her cheeks getting warm. Hopefully, she wasn’t blushing too obviously, but her pale skin made the pink colors on her cheeks rather obvious each time she was flustered. 

“Well perhaps, Your Grace, it would be better if you refrained from observing me at all,” Annabeth told him in a witty manner, biting back a smirk. 

“Pardon me then, Miss Chase,” The young man shook his head. “I just can’t help but feel surprised at your response whilst in the presence of someone such as me,” Percy said, breaking eye contact with her. 

Now he was starting to get cocky, and his comment didn’t sit nicely with Annabeth. She wasn’t obligated to feel any sort of way merely because a man of power was seated at her right, especially one who she did not know well. Especially one as arrogant as he. 

“Yes, because however it is possible for a lady to offer anything but a smile when sat beside a Duke of your kind,” Annabeth barked back, laughing irritatedly under her breath. 

“I don’t wish to offend you, Miss Chase,” Percy began, but Annabeth wasn’t finished speaking.

“I’ve heard what they’ve said about you in the papers, Jackson. You’re classy and cunning with some sort of charm to you. And though all those stand true, you hold this sense of pride only the weak-minded cannot detect. But I will declare here and now that I am not amongst those who are weak-minded, Duke of Hastings,” 

Percy was silent for a moment, allowing her to marvel at the words she just spilled out onto the table in front of them. Then, 

“Remind me who is to refrain from observing who again, Miss Chase,” Percy responded cleverly. 

The Duke was more annoying than Annabeth remembered. 

“I can assure you, I am anything but interested in you, Jackson,” She said, looking back down at the food on her plate. He nodded in agreement. 

“Good,” Percy responded. 

“Quite,” Annabeth replied quickly, taking a bite out of her dinner. 

“And I am anything but interested in you, Annabeth Chase soon to be married to some simpleton. Chaste, neat, and desperate is what they called you,” He looked her up and down, “I suppose they were right,” 

They looked at each other one final time, both fuming with anger though Percy was better at concealing it. Annabeth didn’t know what she was thinking before, this man was a menace and rude while remaining enchanting all the same. When she left the dinner table that night, she wanted nothing to do with him ever again. Percy Jackson was a waste of a good night and a waste of her energy. 

_______________________________

The next night, the Chase family, as well as the royal court, were yet again occupied with another GroversSquare Party like they were nearly every night of the week. As per usual, Vicountress Athena would never pass up an opportunity to socialize. And she reminded Annabeth that if she truly was so very opposed to marrying Lord Castellan, she should better speak to the many men who would attend this event in hopes that maybe she’d find someone who was better suited for a husband. 

“Piper I am so tired of coming to these things, I might behead myself,” Annabeth joked, though part of her kind of meant it. 

“Annabeth don’t joke about such things. We are in public,” Piper gritted through her teeth, smiling at the passerby’s who’d been glancing over at the two girls. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. 

“My mother has been rubbing off on you, hasn’t she?” Annabeth said, but before Piper responded there was a new arrival to the party. Realizing who it was, Annabeth groaned, watching the crowd of people who’d been swarming the new arrival. “Well, would you look who’s here,” 

“It’s the Duke, isn’t it?” Piper asked, still not being able to detect the new arrival with her own eyesight. Annabeth nodded in response, still watching as many women swarmed his arm in request to dance with him. 

“I really cannot stand that pitiful excuse for a man,” Annabeth scoffed, her lips curling as she caught him smiling at many women who were delighted to meet gis haze. She really didn’t care though, she could honestly care less. Or at least that’s what she wanted to convince herself. 

“I really don’t see what’s so impressive about him, he’s not as charming as the paper makes him out to be,” Piper said. “Even at dinner, he somehow managed to swoon everyone, even your mother. But to me, he was just another bore,” 

Annabeth didn’t respond. 

She could agree with Piper and say he wasn’t impressive at all, but if she did she’d be lying. He impressed her more than anyone else at that table last night, though she would never openly express it. 

Annabeth called him prideful, which he was, and not in an entertaining way. He was cocky, narcissistic, and arrogant. She wanted to have no relations with a man such as him. However, she couldn’t help but think about their closeness last night, and part of her craved that very same closeness again. 

After a loaded night of talking, dancing, and enjoying the entertainment presented to the party guests at the event, Annabeth managed to get her mind off of the Duke. She caught a glimpse of him a couple of times, seeing him glance at her at times as well, but she didn’t think much of it. Besides, he and whatever affairs he had going on with the young ladies of GroverSquare did not interest her. 

The night was almost perfect until Magnus approached her in the crowd. 

“Magnus this party is excellent, I haven’t had this much fun in ages,” Annabeth exclaimed to him, waiting for Magnus to return the same energy. He didn’t though, which quickly made Annabeth nervous. He was about to say something, and she was anxious as to what. “What is it,” 

Magnus cleared his throat looking almost panicked. 

“Lord Castellan has a legitimate lineage that dates back almost 300 years,” Magnus began. Annabeth’s face dropped at the man’s mention. “He is well educated, wealthy, and is a decent shot among men,” Magnus paused, awaiting his cousin’s reaction.

“Why are you telling me all this?” Annabeth asked, her heart rate rising quickly. 

“You are to marry him,” Magnus muttered quickly. Annabeth froze. “Per my request. I am the eldest man in this house, therefore I shall make the decision for you,” 

“Magnus–” 

“Your mother is growing impatient, and there seem to be no options left,” Magnus said, watching as Annabeth’s face continued to fall. “There will be no further discussions,” 

“I will not hear of this,” Annabeth spit, her lower lip quivering. Then, she left the dance floor and took off towards the gardens. Magnus didn’t go after her. 

Annabeth fled the scene, tears spilling out of her eyes uncontrollably. She neared the garden collapsing near the closest marble bench she could find. Sobs escaped her lips at a rapid rate she felt she might be sick any moment. 

The young blonde hated her life, she hated her fate. She’d do anything to get rid of it, anything at all. As long as she wasn’t to marry Lord Castellan. Anybody but him. 

“My Lady, have you heard the good news? You are to be my wife,” Lord Castellan declared, nearing the bench where Annabeth had been sat. He must’ve watched her fled the dance floor, he was probably watching her all night even. How could she not have noticed? She quickly got up, backing away from his approach, wanting to be as far away from his as possible. 

“You will never be my husband. I will never marry you,” Annabeth growled back at him with so much aggression she could fall over. Lord Castellan inched closer to her. “It’d be best for you to leave,” 

“Miss Chase, you should be thanking me for even wanting you. I am your last hope. You reject me and you have nothing. Now quit with the fuss–” 

Castellan grabbed Annabeth’s wrist before she had the chance to escape. She gasped, trying to yank herself away from his grasp, but he wouldn’t budge. 

The young blonde was panicking, she had to get out before the moment got worse. God knows what he’d do to her. She had to tell Magnus, her mother even. This was night how the night was supposed to end for her, she wasn’t going to let this happen. 

There was no longer any time to be polite. Annabeth yanked her arm back one last time with full force, and before he could get the chance to grab onto her again she punched square in the face and watched as his body slowly fell back. 

Annabeth gasped, she wasn’t expecting to punch him as hard as she did, let alone making him fall over and knock out cold. This was a mess, how was she going to explain this one? She could say he was being a creep, but would they believe her? At the end of the day when he woke up, it was Callestan’s word against her own, and she wasn’t likely to win that battle. She was so dead. 

“Miss Chase, are you alright?” A familiar voice said, making Annabeth’s stomach tingle. Percy was here. She couldn’t decide whether she was thankful, or prepared to punch him in the nose as well. The dark-haired boy observed the situation, seeing the blood on Annabeth’s knuckles that was also smeared across Lord Castellan’s now swollen nose. Percy laughed, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Well, I think you handled that one well,” Percy said, looking down at Castellan who’d been lying on the ground looking almost dead, but he wasn’t. “Well, I must say I’m impressed. You have a clean shot,” 

“What are you doing here?” She asked him. Was he following her? Percy shrugged. 

“I could ask you the same,” He told her. Annabeth rolled her eyes. 

The blonde scoffed. “Never mind why I’m here, I must find my mother,” Annabeth said, trying to make a departure from their current location, but Percy stopped her. 

“Woah, Woah Miss Chase, you’re just going to leave this poor man on the grass? Have you no sympathy for the gentlemen,” Percy teased. He was aware this man had to have done something to Annabeth for her to knock him out so aggressively, but he wasn’t quite ready for their conversation to end. 

“This man is not a gentleman,” She replied quickly. “And I will feel no sympathy for the man I am to marry. Against my will, might I add,” 

Annabeth felt the need to cry again, but being vulnerable in front of her new sworn enemy was not how she wanted to start the first day of their rivalry. Percy thought for a moment, looking bewilderedly back and forth between Castellan and Annabeth. He shook his head. 

“Chase, you cannot possibly be thinking about marrying him,” Percy emphasized the word  _ him _ disgustedly, folding his arms across his chest. Annabeth almost sensed a tone of jealousy in his voice. 

“Well if I am completely unable to secure another offer, there may be no other alternative, Your Grace,” She groaned, giving him a stern look. “Unlike you, I do not have such privilege to decline marriage,” 

She waited for Percy to respond, but he didn’t. She took another deep breath, clenching her fists. 

“Well then, if you’d please excuse me, I must be off,” Annabeth said, carrying herself in the opposite direction of him. 

“Perhaps there is an answer…” Percy said, the words running off of his tongue rather rapidly. For some reason, he sounded nervous, almost desperate. Annabeth stopped walking, turning to face the boy. 

“And whatever could that be?” The blonde questioned. It was rather obvious what Percy was hinting at, but she didn’t want to believe her suspicion to be true. The boy cleared his throat. 

“We are not highly looked upon in GroversSquare, as we monotonously discussed over dinner at your’s last night. We need something to entertain the people, to get them changing their perspective on us” He reminded her. Annabeth waited for him to continue. “We could pretend to form an attachment,” 

The words slipped swiftly out of his mouth as if he’d been waiting to say them since the moment he approached her. Annabeth was prepared to decline, but something in her warned not to. 

“With you on my arm, London will finally believe I have found my appropriate duchess,” Percy continued on. “I’ll be left alone by the many women who fawn over me in this town, and you will be looked at by every suitor possible. It will paint me as unavailable, and you as nothing but desirable,” 

“It’s an absurd plan, it’d never work,” 

“If you do not wish to marry me, and I wish to not marry you either, then Miss Chase, what is there for you to lose?” Percy asked her. 

Annabeth wanted to resist, no way she’d pretend to have relations with someone she swore never to speak to ever again only 24 hours before. But again, she had no other option. 

It was either Percy or Castellan. 

She was only doing this merely because she had no other option. 

_ Only _ , because she had no other option. 

So, Annabeth unclenched her first, taking one final deep breath. And without the slightest bit of hesitation, she spoke, saying

“When shall we begin?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, it's getting interesting. who else cheered ???? lmao anyways comment and leave kudos pls. lemme know what you think, and the next chapter should be coming to u soon (if it's not out already).

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly hope you enjoyed! the 2nd part is already written, but i want to have as many chapters written in advanced before i post them all :) leave kudos and comments pls, it rlly motivates me to keep writing. and tell me what you think of my work so far. alright, love u tysm <3


End file.
